


cupid's demanding back his arrows

by jinxfabray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s starting to sit up, hoping to stir Harry awake so he can ask him what the fuck is going on, when the door to the room opens and someone walks in, obviously trying to be quiet. Their eyes meet, and Niall has never wished so hard for the Earth to open up and swallow him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupid's demanding back his arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickledAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledAwesome/gifts).



> so things got a little tricky between finishing up my big bang and finals consuming my entire life but i did my very best and i hope you enjoy. thanks to sara and sharon for being the best cheerleaders on earth.
> 
> prompt: _I would love for there to be pre-established Zarry, and incoming Niall. Preferably a non-band AU where one or both of Zarry come across Niall and through a series of events Zarriall happens. Because Harry and Zayn have a history, Niall is unsure of himself and their relationship, but he doesn't want to bring it up in fear of losing what he has with them._

The moment Niall opens his eyes, he knows something isn’t right. And it’s not that feeling he had as he was drifting asleep the night before, that funny sensation buzzing under his skin like this wasn’t entirely right, like there was something about sleeping with two different guys in the span of a week that made him a terrible person in some way. He’s sober now, and he knows he’s still as much of an okay person as ever, and having a one night stand with that incredibly hot guy he met at the coffee shop was great, and having a one night stand with the gorgeous boy that’s currently cuddling against his back, long limbs all over him like some sort of loving octopus, that was great too. It’s all great and fine and maybe last night there was a part of him that felt like he shouldn’t have gone home with this guy because the one from last week had been so wonderful and nice but then he’d woken up the next morning to find him getting dressed in a hurry, saying something about an important trip he had to take, and well, Niall understood. Some people were bad at one night stands and felt bad the next morning when they realized they didn’t really intend on calling back the person they were leaving behind, so they had to make up lies. It was alright. He’d gone home, and then done his best not to think about him, mostly succeeding.

Maybe sometimes he’d caught himself thinking about his stupidly long eyelashes, but he’d done as well as he could.

And then last night, well. Last night had started off as yet another boring night at the bar, because Wednesdays were never busy at all since most people didn’t get drunk in the middle of the week unless they were really sad and Niall loved trying to help people but then he got really sad too, so Wednesdays were usually shit and that was what he was expecting when he saw him.

Harry, he’d said.

And now here they are, and Niall can’t remember why exactly Harry said he was at a bar ordering scotch on a Wednesday, but there is one thing he remembers perfectly well and it’s that he’s been in this room before. It’s easy to identify, with all the graffitis on the wall, and the fact that he didn’t recognize it the night before says a lot about how drunk he was.

He’s starting to sit up, hoping to stir Harry awake so he can ask him what the fuck is going on, when the door to the room opens and someone walks in, obviously trying to be quiet. Their eyes meet, and Niall has never wished so hard for the Earth to open up and swallow him.

“Hey,” Zayn whispers, smiling, and Niall tries to smile back but this is all too strange. Two one night stands in a week, both on the same bed, and now they’re both in the same room at the same time and nothing makes sense. “Good to see you again. Don’t mind me, I was just unpacking but I can do it later.” He points to his bag, which Niall remembers from seeing him pack it last week, and while it’s nice to know he wasn’t lying about the trip, it doesn’t clarify anything. A part of him wants to think he’s just had horrible luck and fucked two roommates, but he’s pretty sure he slept on this same bed last time as well, so- god. He doesn’t want to think about it. “Good luck getting out of that embrace though, Harry’s got a tight grip when he cuddles.”

Niall looks at Harry, still peacefully asleep, and then back up at Zayn. Confused would be quite an understatement for how he feels right now.

“You, uh. I didn’t know you knew each other,” he says, because he has to demand an explanation somehow but he’s too scared of what the answer will be to be straightforward and ask. What if he asks if they’re a thing and Zayn nods and says he’ll murder him as soon as he’s out of his loving boyfriend’s arms. That would make sense, he can totally imagine that happening, and as he thinks about it, he starts to sweat. He’s too young to die.

“Oh, yeah. Five years now, married for two. But listen, I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep or whatever, and I’ll go make some eggs.”

He says it with a grin, but Niall can’t help but think it’s a threat. Maybe it’s a really creative way of telling him he’ll have his balls for breakfast. Niall’s very fond of his balls, but there doesn’t seem to be any other exit besides the door Zayn just walked out through, so he reasons he might as well start saying goodbye to them.

Next to him, Harry stirs awake slowly, blinking up at him as he yawns.

“Hey gorgeous.” He smiles lazily, and rolls over him, brushing his hard to ignore morning wood against his thigh.

“Hi.” Under any other circumstances, Niall would be delighted to find himself with a handful of Harry and his erection pressed up against his leg, but right now he’s more concerned about his death sentence and he just can’t focus enough on anything else. “So, uh. Your boyfriend’s home.”

“Oh, really?” Harry perks up at this, and now Niall’s truly starting to worry. Maybe it’s all a con, something they’ve schemed against him. They do this as a couple, testing people and seeing if they would fuck someone without making sure they’re not taken yet, and if they fail the test they murder them and bury them in the backyard. It has to be that. And clearly, Harry’s some sort of psycho who gets off on that. There’s no other possible explanation for how very little Harry seems to care about Zayn being in the kitchen ready to boil Niall’s eggs, and how he’s started to plant kisses down Niall’s bare chest.

“Stop looking so terrified, will you. It’s fine. We’re poly.” Harry mumbles against his skin, and Niall wants to sigh in relief but he’s not really sure what poly means, so he continues to hold his breath until Harry laughs. “Not monogamous. Non exclusive. It’s fine if we go out with other people. So Zayn honestly doesn’t mind that you’re here with me or that I’m about to blow you.”

Some part of Niall’s brain is still thinking that this is wrong and that if Zayn’s going to burst in here and murder him, he’d rather he didn’t do it while he has his cock out, but most of his entire self thinks Harry getting his cock out of his boxers and into his mouth is worth dying for.

In the end, no one ends up coming (except for Niall, all over Harry’s face), and by the time they get up from bed, Zayn’s got eggs and bacon waiting for them. It’s by far the most bizarre thing Niall has experienced -he’s just standing there, with one hand in the pocket in his jeans, the other one busy with a mug of coffee, staring fondly at Harry as he eats three bananas in a row. And then, every now and then, he looks at Niall and does things like smirk, or wink, or mess with his hair before walking out of the kitchen.

  
It doesn’t make any sense the first time it happens, but the second time, it makes even less sense. Niall wakes up, once again in Harry’s bed, but Harry’s gone and Zayn’s sitting at the end of it.

“This is really weird.”

Zayn laughs, but Niall’s scrunching up his eyebrows and sitting up with crossed arms, so he gets serious too.

“I’m sorry, we don’t mean for it to be weird but we know most people aren’t used to- well, this.” Zayn shrugs his shoulders, and Niall kind of feels bad a little because he hadn’t even stopped to think that him being weirded out by their lifestyle was fine when he first found out because he had no idea what was going on, but by now, it looks like he’s judging it. Which he’s not, honestly, it’s just… something else. Something he can’t quite put his finger on.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t mind, I mean, well, obviously since I keep coming back and everything, I’m just a little confused as to what my role in this is, ‘s all.” Niall does his best to sound nonchalant, and he thinks he might have pulled it off since Zayn seems to relax a little.

“Your role is whatever you want it to be,” he says as he shifts forward a little on the bed, getting closer to Niall, and suddenly the entire atmosphere has changed in the room. This is it. This is what had been mostly bugging him, or at least he thinks it is. This whole thing started with Zayn, and then it became all about Harry, and though he wants to say he’s fine with that because really, he has zero complaints about Harry, he hasn’t quite stopped thinking about Zayn and about how open ended their very tiny little thing was.

“I don’t want to make this complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Zayn smiles, and whatever resolution Niall had is thrown out the window.

It’s better than he remembered, and though at first he’s a little concerned that it might be weird, since he did hook up with Harry about five hours ago in this same bed, and he doesn’t even know where Harry is anyway, the minute Zayn kisses him deep and slowly, he decides if they don’t care, he won’t care either.

It doesn’t last long though, just long enough for them to be out of their clothes and for Zayn to have a finger teasing his hole, when the door opens -really, doesn’t anyone ever knock in this house?- and Harry’s suddenly standing there. Niall expects everything to stop, or for Harry to say something, but instead, he just stares.

And then he sees it. He’s not the only one surprised here, that is written all over Harry’s face, but then surprise slowly shifts into wanting and the thing is Niall should have possibly considered this might be a thing, but he thinks maybe his brain had protected him from imagining it could be a thing so he wouldn’t combust.

It goes something like this, Zayn turns his head and smiles at Harry, Harry smiles back, and they both look at Niall. He nods, and half an hour later, he’s still on the same bed, finally realizing how wrong he’d been thinking that first time Zayn walked in on them was the weirdest that could possibly happen.

“I promise it doesn’t have to be complicated,” Harry says, rolling over so he’s got a leg thrown over Niall’s and Zayn’s, and his head is resting on Niall’s chest, and it’s like he was listening to Niall’s thoughts. “Honestly. We’re very good at sharing.”

Niall nods absently, because that’s not really the problem here, he’s come to realize. It’s the least of his concerns, really, because what’s troubling him right now is that he can’t look anywhere but their wedding rings. He can’t get in the middle of that. He can’t compete with that. Five years, it’s way too much for little Irish bum to butt into like it’s nothing.

“Hey, hey.” Zayn puts a finger on his jaw to make him turn his face and look at him. “You know it’s not like we do this with a lot of people. We’ve never, uh. We’ve never both hooked up with the same person. Not separately, not at the same time. You’re special, okay.”

Harry leans forward to kiss his cheek, and then he puts a hand on Niall’s chest to lift himself up so he can kiss Zayn’s. “Very special, babe. We don’t take just anyone to bed when it’s the two of us, so really. Nothing to worry about.”

It still sounds like a lot to deal with to Niall, and he can’t believe it will be as easy as they’re making it sound, but the truth is, with Zayn peppering his neck with soft kisses while Harry keeps mumbling on his ear how special he is, it’s not that hard to think it really could be as simple as this.

And maybe it won’t, but he’s willing to try it out, and have fun while it lasts

(though maybe he’s hoping it will last forever).


End file.
